1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for the disposal of waste biological fluids. More particularly, the present invention relates to the disposal of blood by mixing the blood with a disinfectant prior to passing to a sewer.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the years, hospitals and other healthcare facilities have been searching for a safe and convenient manner in which to handle and dispose of fluids aspirated from patients during surgical procedures. A major concern today is to reduce the hospital personnel's exposure to the fluids which may contain harmful and dangerous substances.
There are various means for collecting and handling waste materials, including bodily fluids that are aspirated during surgical operation or accumulated for some other reason where a patient is located. Waste materials and body fluids that can be collected include blood, urine, mucus and other bodily discharges. Known waste collection devices and systems include various types of containers into which the collected waste materials are accumulated during surgery and otherwise and from which they are dispensed or poured and sometimes disinfected at a later time. Such devices are usually removed from the place where the collection is made and while the waste materials are still contaminated. If decontamination is to take place before waste disposal, they are decontaminated or disinfected at some other location remote from where they are collected and before discharge into a larger waste receptacle or into a waste disposal system or sewer.
In the past, various U.S. patents have issued relating to such biological fluid disposal systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,446, issued on Sep. 5, 1989 to R. D. Parker, teaches a combination fluid collection and disposal apparatus. This apparatus includes a collection unit for collecting the fluid in a treatment unit for coupling with the collection unit to remove the fluid from the collection unit and to dispose the fluid. The collection unit is a reservoir for the temporary storage of fluids aspirated from the patient, a vacuum port for connecting the collection unit to a vacuum source and vacuum line connected to the vacuum port to the reservoir. U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,491, issued on Sep. 18, 1990 to the same inventor, describes a similar apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,420, issued on Feb. 11, 1992 to E. E. Jackson, describes a disposal system for infectious waste where the waste is drawn into a container. At the same time, a disinfectant is drawn into the container. The disinfectant and the infectious waste are mixed in the chamber before being forwarded to a drain or for disposal. An aspirator pump creates the requisite vacuum. The device also utilizes a macerator for the purpose of fragmenting the biological components prior to disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,434, issued on Sep. 7, 1993 to W. M. Terry, teaches another medical waste handling system in which the infectious fluid is mixed with a disinfectant from another container before being discharged into the environment. Various conduits are connected to a collection chamber. Various other types of pumps are employed so as to introduce or to release fluid from the collection chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,204, issued on Feb. 7, 1995 to Olsson et al., describes an apparatus and method for dosing an additive at the collection of liquid. The apparatus uses a suction to draw contaminated fluid through a tube. While the contaminated fluid is passed through a tube, it is mixed with a disinfectant before being forwarded for discharge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,238, issued on Apr. 21, 1998 to Bradbury et al., teaches a medical and biological fluid collection and disposal system in which a vessel is divided into compartments which receive the biological fluid wastes through an inlet fitting. As the fluid is received, air in the vessel is displaced and is discharged through a vent line. When a level sensor senses that a level of fluid in the vessel is approaching a pre-selected maximum, a control circuit closes a valve in the vent line so as to block the discharge of air from the vessel and to create a backpressure that stops the receipt of further fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,118, issued on Jul. 7, 1998 to Seifert et al., describes another collection and disposal system in which a collection vessel is connected for receiving waste fluids. The collection vessel is connected by a valve with a drain for draining the collected fluids. A fluid inlet is connected with an exterior water source to supply water through interconnected tubing to rinse waste residue from the collection vessel. A powdered reagent is received in a cup that is carried by a drawer to a position above the fluid mixing reservoir. A pump re-circulates the water through the reservoir to make the disinfectant fluid concentrate which is supplied to a venturi to be selectively entrained in the rinse water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,240, issued on Mar. 23, 1999 to the same inventor, describes a similar type of system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,047, issued on Jun. 22, 1999 to G. R. Griffiths, teaches an on-site biohazardous waste collection and treatment system. The infectious fluid is treated by using a vacuum to draw in a disinfectant to be mixed with the biohazardous material. The requisite suction is created by peristaltic pump. U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,724, issued on Mar. 21, 2000 to the same inventor, describes a similar system.
Unfortunately, these systems utilize complex arrangements of mechanical pumps for the purpose of mixing the disinfectant with the biological fluid. In many circumstances, the pump itself must be repaired or cleaned so as to make the system suitable for future use. The use of various mechanical and electrical pumps further complicates the system and makes the system much more expensive. It is often difficult to specifically and accurately regulate the mixture of fluid with the disinfectant using such systems. Whenever such mechanical and electrical systems are employed, repair is frequently required. Under certain circumstances, the pumps and fluid lines must be primed before the pumping and mixing action can occur.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system which allows for the proper disposal of biological fluids.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system which reduces the cost associated with disposal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system which reduces liability caused by biological fluid spills.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system which does not require the use of mechanical or electrical pumping apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system which assures a proper dosing of the disinfectant with the biological fluid.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system which automatically and inherently stops the mixing action and the pumping of disinfectant when the biological fluid supply is exhausted.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a system which reduces the complications associated with the cleaning of the mechanism.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.